Dil's First Birthday
by celrock
Summary: My contribution to celebrate sixteen years, since the theatrical release, of The Rugrats Movie, released on 11/3/98, and an idea given to me by jindyandpercabeth. The full summary is inside, and, I hope you enjoy this story!


Author's Note: I know, I said it would be released at 8:00 p.m. Eastern tonight, but looks like it will appear at more like 8:00 p.m. Mountain instead. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this story, whenever you should check it out.

Dil's First Birthday

Summary: Dil is turning 1-years-old, but his brother and friends don't want to play with him anymore, so Dil enlists in Angelica's help to make him a big baby who the others will appreciate, so they'll want to play with them again, only to have Dil learn an important lesson in the end, and learn that why he thought the others didn't want to play with him anymore, was all wrong. This story idea was given to me by jindyandpercabeth, and will be told entirely from Dil's POV, and will be a one shot story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, which includes Zack and his family, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Location: Yucaipa, California, November 3, 2013

Dil POV

It was the morning of my birthday. I was lying awake in my crib, waiting for mommy to come in, to get me up and start the day. As I lay there, I thought about what this day meant. It meant that I would get to eat cake, get lots of presents, and play with Tommy and our friends, just like I did at Chubby's birthday party. Well, Tommy wasn't there cuz he had that Gray Plague thing, or whatever it's called, but I was at Tommy's party, and we sure had fun there. It also meant maybe Taffy would sing a special birthday song to me, just as she did at Kimi's, when they all went to look for her birthday cake. I sadly, watched from the side lines, because I was still a little baby back then, but I wouldn't have to do that no more, because I was now officially, a big baby as my brother called it, and this meant, I'd get to join the world of the big babies. Of course, my brother was already two, as were Phil, Lil, and Kimi, while Chubby was three, and Yucky and Susie were four. While I was nowhere near as far along as my brother and our friends were hoping, by this point, I could crawl a lot easier, and talk easier to Tommy and the other babies. I still couldn't walk though, and still had mannerisms that might turn an olderer baby off, as I wasn't ready to give up my binky, and still drooled a lot, and little did I know, that I might have to grow up a lot faster than I thought, or would I? I had quite a day ahead of me, as my birthday brought along several surprises.

"Good morning Tommy, and Happy Birthday Dil." Said my mommy, as she came into the room and turned on the lights. My brother Tommy hopped down from his big kid bed, while mommy gotted me out of my crib, took me over to the changing table, and changed my diapie, along with putting me in a special birthday outfit. An orange and blue striped short sleeve shirt, and a pair of very uncomfortable blue shorts with straps that went over my shoulders.

I would have preferred just the short sleeve shirt and diapies, but leave it to our mommies to dress us in uncomfortable clothes, only to have them compliment how cute we look.

"You look so cute Dilly!" Said my mommy, as she carried me downstairs, my brother, following close behind.

She seated my brother in a booster seat at the table, and gave him his Reptar cerial, while she put me in my highchair, and gave me oatmeal, since I was still lacking most of my teeth at this point. But I knew I would get more than two teeth eventually, it would only, be a matter of time. While I ate, I heard my mommy and daddy go over the birthday checklist.

"Let's go over the birthday checklist dear. Yellow cupcakes with vinella frosting, each topped with a blue letter to spell Happy Birthday Dil." Said my mommy, as she looked at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Check." Replied my daddy.

"Goober balloons, party favors, and the Goober video should the kids need some entertainment while we're eating dinner." Said my mommy.

"Check." Said my daddy.

"And since the party will be this afternoon, around dinner time, I've prepared chicken and rice, smokies, and my famous potato salad." Said my mommy.

"Check." Said my daddy.

"And, all of the presents are wrapped, there's one from us, and Tommy." Said my mommy.

"Actually, I couldn't exactly wrap our gift, it's out in the backyard, and, where did we stash Tommy's present anyway?" My daddy asked.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Said my mommy, as my parents lefted the table, leaving me there alone with Tommy, who was eating his Reptar cerial slowly, like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Morning Tommy." I said, now that mommy wasn't hovering over me, feeding me my oatmeal anymore.

"Hi." Tommy replied.

It then hit me, doesn't he have something else to say to me?

"Uh, isn't there something else you'd like to say?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, Happy Birthday Dilly!" Tommy replied.

"Thanks." I replied.

Then, Tommy's happy expression faded, and he hopped down from the kitchen table, rushing off to the living room.

"What's wrong?" I called out, but he didn't answer. He just kept running, like there was something wrong, but he didn't turn back to answer me.

Nonetheless, I figured he would come around, so drank my bottle of milk, and a little while later, mommy got me out of my highchair, and put me down in the playpen with Tommy. He and I passed the star ball back and force to one another for several minutes, until Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chubby, Jesse, and Zack showed up.

"Hi!" I said.

"Happy Birthday Dil." They all said together.

Ok, everyone except my own brother. What was up with him? Cuz as soon as they wished me a happy birthday, no sooner then Tommy was opening the lock on the playpen and leading everybody out. I started to bring up the rear of the line behind Chubby, when my brother turned and stopped me.

"Sorry Dilly, you have to stay here." Said Tommy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um… Uh… I don't know." Replied Chubby.

"Sorry, we've gots to go." Said Zack.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later." I said, disappointed that my brother didn't want me going on one of his adventures with him.

My brother of course, locked the playpen behind him, which meant I was stuck there, since I didn't have a scudriver of my own. Now I knew something was up. I could only hope that Yucky or Peter would show up soon, to help me solve this mystery as to why my brother and friends, didn't wish to play with me no more. As whatever was going on, was top secret, and they didn't want me to know about it. A little while later, Yucky showed up, and ran immediately towards the playpen.

"Hi shorty, what's wrong with you? It's your birthday?" Said Yucky.

"Yeah? So?" I replied.

"So, shouldn't you be happy on your birthday?" Yucky asked.

"Sorry Yucky, I'm just disappointed that Tommy, Chubby, and our other friends, don't wish to play with me no more." I said.

"Well, you may be a year old, but you're still a little dinky baby." Yucky snapped.

"No I'm not." I snapped back.

"Have you noticed you still can't walk? And, it's time you call me by my real name. My name's Angelica, not Yucky, got it?" Angelica snapped.

"Sorry." I replied, quizzering my lip, about ready to cry.

"See? You're still a cry baby." Said Angelica.

I got my binky out from the corner and popped it into my mouth, too embarrassed to cry in front of her.

"Ha ha, you still suck on that binky? No wonder Tommy and the others don't wish to play with you no more. You still drool and act like a little baby. If you ever wanna play with your brother and his dumb friends again, you'll have to do better than that." Said Angelica in her usual bossy tone of voice.

I took the binky out of my mouth and responded.

"Ok, do you think you can help me grow up into a big baby then?" I asked.

"Well shorty, let me think about it. Um, it's gonna cost you a cookie, but I'll do it." Said Angelica.

"But I don't have any cookies." I replied.

"Go get some then." Angelica shouted.

"Only if you let me out, I don't have a scudriver." I shouted.

"That proves it. Tommy must still think you're a dinky little baby, that's why you can't be trusted with a scudriver yet." Said Angelica, as she opened the lock and let me out.

I crawled to the kitchen, Angelica, proceeded to laugh, noticing I wasn't walking yet.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a bit annoyed at her.

"Ha, you call yourself one-years-old? You're not even walking yet!" Angelica said.

"I am too one-years-old." I replied.

"Then prove it, walk." Ordered Angelica.

"Ok, I'll try." I said, as I grabbed on to one of the kitchen chairs at the table, and tried to steady myself. I found that I could stand while holding on to the edge of the chair, so, would I be able to walk? I kept a hold on the chair, as I made my way around it.

"That's not walking." Said Angelica.

"It's not?" I asked.

"No! You have to let go of the chair, go to the cubbord, climb to the tippy top, and get me my cookies. Now do it!" Snapped Angelica.

I didn't say anything. All I knew at this point, is that now that I was a big baby, I would be having to take orders from Yucky, and as far as I was concerned, I wasn't getting her those cookies, whether I could walk or not, until she learned to be nice. Nor would I stop calling her yucky either. She was yucky, and she deserved the name. My uncle Drew and aunt Charlotte muszt have been missing a brain when she came into this world, because Angelica surely did not live up to her name. So I let go of the chair, and tried to take my first steps towards the cubbord, only to fall hard on the kitchen floor, hurting myself, causing me to start crying at the top of my lungds. Just then, mommy came in to pick me up and see what was the matter.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" My mommy asked, picking me up and examining me for booboos.

I continued to cry, as mommy looked me over, till she put me down on the soft living room floor, at which time, I stopped crying, as I spotted Jesse looking through a drawer for something, so crawled over to him to see if he would tell me anything.

"Hi Jesse, wanna play?" I asked.

"Sorry Dil, I can't play right now." Jesse replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Tommy said we have to keep looking for…" Jesse said, suddenly cut off by Lil, who ran up behind us at that very moment.

"Jesse stop! You'll ruin the…" Said Lil.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well, we just, can't play with you right now." Said Jesse.

"Sorry Dil." Said Lil, as the two of them ran out of the living room to the hallway where the stairs and closet were.

I knew something was going on, and I wasn't suppose to know what it was. But what was it? Just then, Yucky came back into the living room.

"So, anything else I should know about being a big baby?" I asked.

"Face it drool boy, you're hopeless. Just as you couldn't imagine pictures in your head when we tried to teach you about music, face it kid, you'll never be a big baby, and you'll end up all alone in the world. You're just another dumb baby." Said Yucky.

I started to cry at that point. Maybe Yucky was right. Maybe I would never grow up to be a big baby after all, and Tommy, would never play with me, ever again. Just as I was thinking this, as I lay on the blue carpet of the living room floor, face down, I looked up to see a tall guy in his gray uniform, staring down at me.

"Peter!" I said.

"Happy Birthday Dil, why the long face?" Peter asked.

I tolded him everything, how Tommy and the others didn't want to play with me, and Angelica told me it was because I wasn't growed up yet, so she tried to help me to grow up, only causing me to get a booboo, leaving me to feel hopeless, and unappreciated.

"Now Dil, I know for a fact Angelica is wrong." Said Peter.

"She is?" I asked.

"I know you're the youngest of all of us here, but if you haven't caught on by now, practically everything Angelica says, is a lie, not the truth." Said Peter.

"Well, I know she was wrong about one thing. I can imagine pictures in my head when I listen to music, I did when mommy took me to rock me that time, and she sang that Beautiful Dreamer song to me, but I couldn't talk well enough yet to tell everybody." I replied.

"See? And Angelica was wrong about the other too. You will develop into a big baby, and your brother and his friends, will play with you again." Said Peter.

"Why won't they play with me now?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Tommy when I came inside, and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why they don't want to play with you right now." Said Peter.

"Don't tell me you're going along with Tommy and our other friends." I muttered.

"I never said that." Peter said.

"So, you'll play with me?" I asked.

"Sure! We can do anything you'd like." Said Peter.

"Got the time machine? I'd like to see what my brother was like at his firstest birthday." I said.

"Sure!" Said Peter with a smile, as he pulled a black cube out of his pocket, punched some buttons on it, hit the big green one, and me and Peter vanished, in a flash of white light.

When we emerged from the flash of white light, Peter and I found ourselves, still in my living room, but things looked different. My mommy, and Phil and Lil's mommy and daddy were sitting on the couch, watching what appeared to be a puppet show going on across the way, but as I watched, this puppet show sure seemed strange. There was a wolf, and a girl in a red dress, and my daddy and uncle Drew, were making them talk. The puppets must not have liked one another, because the show wasn't all that entertaining.

"Those were my baseball cards, mine! And then you went and traded them in for that stupid hat!" Shouted my daddy.

"Yeah I traded them, and I'd trade them again. If you wanted them so bad you shouldn't have left them in my room." Snapped my uncle Drew.

"That's enough out of both of you! Break it up or I'll tag both your hinds." Said my grandpa Lou, who by this point, had gone over to the puppet stage to break up the fight.

"How about now?" I heard Chubby say from the other room.

"I can't go any higher." I heard Yucky shout.

"Great!" Said Chubby.

Just then, I heard some machine start up, and a few minutes later, my brother giving directional words from the kitchen, and screaming, as something was going on.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Peter, who was next to me in the corner where we pearched ourselves.

"Quiet, you wanna get us caught, messing up the time space continuum?" Peter whispered back.

I nodded, keeping quiet, so as to not disturb anything. The stupid puppet fight continued to go on, and at that moment, I didn't blame my brother and everyone else for going off into the kitchen, had I been a guest at that party, I probably would have found a way to leave the room too.

"_Hmmm, I wonder what things would have been like, had I been Tommy's olderer brother, or perhaps his twin?_" I thought to myself, just as I turned and looked, to see my brother, fly into the living room!

I kid you not people, he flew! And he too was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and a pair of those blue shorts with the straps on them.

"_Must be the traditional firstest birthday outfit._" I thought to myself, as I saw my brother land in the birthday cake, that was on a table, that was set up in the living room.

"Oh no my cake! The party is ruined, my perfect carrot cake is destroyed, and the puppet show was a total disaster." Said my mommy.

"Actually I thought it was a very spirited performance! Oooh just, kidding." Said Phil and Lil's daddy.

"Great party, too bad about the cake though." Said my daddy, no longer being a fighting puppeteer.

But I couldn't help notice, that my brother wasn't at all disappointed. Just then, my other grandpa and grandma, went and took a bite of the ruined cake.

"What kind of cake is this? It should have been chocolate. In the old country we never had carrot cake at a birthday party." Said my grandpa Boris.

"This isn't the old country, so why does it have to be a chocolate cake?" Said my grandma Minca.

"For your information, chocolate cake is international." Replied my grandpa Boris.

At this point, I turned my gaze, to see Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chubby, and Yucky, head to a doggy food bowl, that grandpa Lou had just filled with dog food. They took handfuls of food and ate it.

"_My brother, wanted to eat dog food?_" I thought to myself, as I watched them spit it out.

"Wait a second, I feel something." Said Tommy, as he started to bark like a dog, and crawl around on the floor.

"I think I'm starting to get flees." Said Lil.

"I can't wait to get bunches of fur!" Said Chubby.

Then, I watched them bark like doggies and crawl around, and that's, when it hit me! My olderer brother had some growing up to do too, as he thought he was a doggy at his firstest birthday.

"Can we go home now?" I whispered to Peter, hoping nobody noticed us.

"Sure." Peter whispered back, as he took out the time machine, pressed some buttons, hit the green button, and we vanished, into a flash of white light.

When we emerged from the flash of white light, Peter and I were back in my living room, and, it was back to when we should be there, as the puppets were gone, and I saw my raddle across the room in the playpen.

"So, what do you think?" Peter asked.

"Well, you were right Peter. I mean, my brother thought he was a doggy at his firstest birthday, and he don't think that now, so, that means, I'm gonna grow up to be a big baby after all, and learn to walk, and one day, not drool and not like my binky no more." I replied, happy to know that things would be ok.

"See? What did I tell ya." Said Peter.

"Thanks for that time traveling adventure." I said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's head out to the backyard, I think everybody is outside." Said Peter, as he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me outside.

When we got there, I saw all of the grown ups outside, as well as Tommy and our friends, and in the middle of the yard, was a blue and yellow choo-choo, with Goober at the locomotive!

"_What's Goober doing here?_" I thought to myself, as I eyed the choo-choo.

Just then, Peter put me down in the grass, and I went off, looking for Tommy. I found him, crawling through some bushes.

"Hi Tommy." I said, approaching him, face to face.

"Not now Dil, get out of my way!" Snapped Tommy.

"What?" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

I turned around as fast as I could, and crawled to Peter faster than I had ever crawled in my entire life.

"Peter, I have to leave. It's obvious that Tommy doesn't want me here no more. Did you hear how he snapped at me when we were in the bushes?" I asked.

"Dil, I really don't think Tommy wants you to leave." Peter replied.

"I'll show him. I'm gonna go on my own adventure with Goober, and then he'll be begging for me to come back." I snapped, as I approached the choo-choo.

"Hey little guy, welcome to the Goober Express! Give me a hug, and I'll take you for a ride!" Said Goober who was at the front of the choo-choo.

"Fine, I think I will." I said, as I climbed on to the car, gave Goober a hug, and the train, started to move.

As I road on the train through the yard, I heard several people shouting.

"Dil, wait! Stop! Come back!" Shouted Peter.

"I don't know how!" I shouted back.

Just then, the train burst through the doors into the house.

"There goes another one of your stupid inventions." I heard my uncle Drew shout.

"Stupid inventions, I'll have you know, that not only is this Goober train Dil's birthday present from me and Didi, but it's surely going to put Pickles Toys on the map." I heard my daddy say.

"Oh yeah, well don't look now, but here comes your other stupid invention, the one you call, your perfect children's toy." Snapped my uncle Drew.

I looked up, and turned to look behind me, to find the Reptar wagon, being driven by my brother, with all of our friends, on my tail.

"Dilly! Come back!" Tommy shouted.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"I'm coming Dilly!" Tommy shouted.

But the next thing I knew, I wasn't outside no more. We were inside the house, driving through the living room, and into the hall, where I drove into the closet, bringing the train to a complete stop, knocking several boxes off of the shelves.

"This looks like a birthday present Tommy." Said Phil, as I turned to look, and saw Phil approach a box that was wrapped in some shiny blue paper, with a piece of paper attached to the box.

Just then, Peter walked into the room, and made his way through the mess I made of stuff on the floor, to the box Phil was looking at. He picked it up, and read the slip of paper on the box.

"Hey! Look! The slip says, Happy Birthday Dil, Love Tommy! Tommy, you have a present for Dil after all." Said Peter.

I was shocked to hear this. Tommy was avoiding me because he thought he had no present for me.

"What?" I asked, climbing down from the train, and crawling to where Peter and Phil were sitting, the rest of the gang had gathered around at this point.

"Dil, this, is for you. Happy Birthday." Said Tommy, as he handed me the package wrapped in sshiny blue paper.

Before I could rip it open, mommy and daddy showed up.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked my mommy, who looked down and saw me with the present.

"Stu, look! There's the present I picked up from Toy Palace to give to Dil from Tommy! I forgot I put it in the hall closet, back when Tommy had that Gray Plague." Said Didi.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked.

"Well, we weren't sure if Tommy was going to live, so I wanted to let him pick out something for Dil, in the event Dil's first birthday, was the last birthday Tommy would see him at, but Tommy got over his gray plague, turned two, and, it must have slipped my mind." Said my mommy.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Tommy had forgotted that today was your birthday." Replied Chubby.

"So we went off looking for presents for you." Added Kimi.

"But we didn't wanna ruin the surprise, so Tommy made us avoid you so we wouldn't mess anything up." Said Zack.

"Really? And I thought you guys didn't like me no more cuz I wasn't as growed up as you guys were when you were a year old." I replied.

"No, we could never stop liking you. Well, except for that time when we gave you away to the monkeys." Said Lil.

"But we're glad we didn't." Said Phil.

"Yeah, I mean over the last year, we've gotten to know you Dil. Your brother made you a toy when he was man of the house, you guys went to the forrest, Paris, and a bakery together." Said Peter.

"And I even remember when your brother had to rescue you from the compooper!" Added Kimi.

"And I rescued you cuz you're the bestest little brother ever, and we're gonna have plenty of more adventures, right Dilly?" Said Tommy.

I nodded, and gave Tommy a hug.

"Come on Dilly, let's open your present." Said Tommy, as he pushed the present towards me.

I loved the paper, so blue, so shiny, so I started to rip the paper off, and have so much fun with it! Just then, the grown ups came into the room.

"You know Didi, you could have saved 39.95 if you just bought wrapping paper and empty boxes." Said Phil and Lil's mommy.

I finally gotted all of the paper off, and saw what Tommy gotted me for my birthday! It was a toy boat for the bathtub, and it came with a bear that went inside the boat!

"See? Now you can play pirates with Capptain Bear in the bathtub!" Said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy." I said.

"You're welcome Dilly." Tommy replied.

Later, we all went out to the backyard, where I saw Taffy.

"Hi minis, and Happy Birthday Dil!" Said Taffy with a smile.

I smiled and nodded, as I opened the other presents I got, which were mostly clothes, a puzzle, my firstest compooper, and Chubby and Kimi got me what they thought was a quackulator, but it really turned out to be a play hellophone. Then, it was time for cake. Mommy gotted us all seated around one of those low tables to the ground, and passed out cupcakes to everybody.

"Ok everyone, who wants a cupcake with a letter on it? There's only sixteen of them." Said my mommy.

"I do I do!" Yelled Yucky.

"Angelica, where are your manners?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please?" Said Yucky.

"Here you go Angelica, it's the A from the word Happy, just like in your name." Said my mommy, handing Yucky the cupcake with the A on it. Then, mommy putted one down in front of me, and mine, also had a letter on it.

"See Dil? That's the letter D! For Dil!" Said my mommy, as she put my cupcake in front of me, and lit a candle in my piece.

"Ready everyone?" My mommy asked, once everybody had a cupcake.

"I'm ready." Said Taffy, who was across the yard with her guitar.

"And a one and a two, and a one two three!" Shouted Taffy, as she started to strum her guitar and sing.

_Happy Happy Birthday Dil Dil Dil!_

_This is a special day, filled with thrills thrills thrills!_

_With lots of presents, fun, and cake,_

_I would have made it myself only I can't bake!_

_Happy Happy Birthday,_

_Happy Happy Birthday,_

_Happy Happy Happy, Birthday!_

After Taffy finished singing her special birthday song to me, I dug into my piece of cake, wearing it as well as eating it, and Tommy and his friends, had their cake too.

"Hehehehahehaheha." Said Jesse, as he looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're covered in birthday cake Dil." Said Jesse, giggling in between his words.

"I can fix that." Said Phil, who reached up to my forehead and took off a glob of icing, only to put it on his own head.

Soon, everyone was crowded around me, cleaning me up, only to end up wearing the cake and icing themselves. We all started laughing, and I couldn't have had a better firstest birthday than this one. After all, you only turn one once, might as well make the best of it.

End of Dil POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, that ends the story, of Dil's First Birthday, my contribution, to celebrate sixteen years, since the Rugrats, first ever, full length movie, had its theatrical release. And in case anybody is confused, if you didn't read Prerugrats, just so you know, the Rugrats started aging in 2012, hince, why Dil turned 1, and Tommy turned 2, in the year 2013. Also, much of what was in that story, in particular, the cake and some of the gifts, were ideas that I took from my nephew Zachary's first birthday in real life. He actually had a Dinosaur Train birthday party, and I debated having Dil have a Reptar party, but since he seemed to really like Goober, I decided, why not have him have a Goober party, and do a spin off of Dinosaur Train, only to have a giant size Goober train instead, that Dil can ride on, and yes, just as Stu invented the Hoverama for Tommy's first birthday, he invented the Goober train for Dil's. And yes, I know, you're thinking, since the movie came out sixteen years ago, why didn't I do Dil's sweet sixteen? Because I didn't feel like it! And besides, what would I have Dil do to celebrate his sweet sixteen anyway? As you all remember in Tommy's Special Gift, he celebrated his sweet sixteen in Neverland. Maybe sometime, I could release Dil's Sweet Sixteen, and he could go to Intrepidville, having his birthday with the Lloyd in Space characters, or with the Galastic Alliance or something, since he's so into aliens. You can review this story, and let me know which birthday party he should have, a Rugrats/Lloyd in Space crossover, or a Rugrats/Lilo and Stitch crossover, and someday, in the distant future, maybe, just maybe, I'll release that one. Finally, I hope you all enjoy this story, because this officially, marks the start of my hiatus, which will for sure, be in effect until November 21, 2014, when I'll be seeing to releasing five new Rugrats stories, 1 Rugrats/Bobby's World crossover, and four regular Rugrats stories, over the long Thanksgiving weekend, so be looking for those, coming soon, and, take care everyone! And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing my stories! It's fans like you, that help keep me going!


End file.
